Sasuke,Give Unto Me Your Troubles
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: Naruto stays after school,and go’s into the auditorium to play the piano and sing one of his favorite songs which he would love to sing to his best friend Sasuke. What he doesn’t realize is that Sasuke was still in the school and was watching him sing.


Summary: Naruto stays after school, thinking no one is around, and go's into the auditorium to play the piano and sing one of his favorite songs 'Give Unto Me, By Evanescence' which he would love to sing to his best friend Sasuke. What he doesn't realize is that Sasuke was still in the school and was watching him play and sing.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don not own Naruto, cause' if I did, SASUNARU WOULD LIVE!!! And I don't own Give Unto Me, that's Evanescence's song!

SONGFIC TIME!!! WOOTNESS!!!!! My first one, but not my last! I heard this song and was all "TOTALLY A SONG NARUTO WOULD SING FOR SASUKE!!". Oh and you should listen to this song if you haven't heard it before, it will set the scene better.

**Sasuke, Give unto me you're troubles.**

Sasuke was making his usual rounds about the school, as he always did after school, to make sure no one was still inside before leaving and locking up. Usually his best friend Naruto, would stay after with him and they would go to his house to do homework and then just hang out, but today, when he was looking for the blond, he couldn't find him. He figured Naruto just had a doctor's appointment, and had forgotten to tell him.

"_Damn that dope. He has no idea how much I love spending time with him. I love him. I really love him. More then as a brother. I wish I could just tell him, but that would probably just ruin are friendship." _He thought.

When he reached the auditorium doors, he heard a piano start playing a song. He decided to go in as silently as possible and listen before kicking them out. As he opened the auditorium door, he begin to imagine one of his fan girls, who had lured him in by playing the piano, pouncing on him as soon as he walked in the door. Imagine his shock when he saw a shock of blond hair sitting at the piano.

"_I didn't know the dope could play." _He thought.

He quickly decided against walking up to the blond and opted for just standing in the doorway to hear the dope sing. After about 20 seconds of the dope just playing the piano, he whispered just load enough for Sasuke to hear, "This is for you teme." And then he begin to sing.

_**I've been watching you from a distance  
The distance sees through your disguise  
All I want from you is your hurting  
I want to heal you  
I want to save you from the dark**_

For a second Sasuke thought Naruto knew he was is in the room, but couldn't tell so he just sat there listening to Naruto's beautiful voice.

_**Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison**_

Sasuke couldn't understand how Naruto knew how much he was hurting but the first stanza came back to him. He begin to feel bad about not ever trusting the blond. But Naruto also made him forget his troubles.

_**Why should I care if they hurt you  
Somehow it matters more to me  
Than if I were hurting myself  
Save you (save you)  
I'll save you**_

"_The dope cares more about me then himself!?!?"_

_**Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison**_

_**Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly**_

"_Well, the dope is like the sun, and I am a like the dark moon at night."_

_**Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison**_

_**Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly**_

"_Wait…did the dope just say Love's candle. Does that mean, he…he loves me?!"_Unconsciously, Sasuke had begin walking toward Naruto and the piano.

_**Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness**_

"I love you Sasuke, even if you can never return it and even if I can't tell you, I will always love you." He whispered as the song ended.

"_Obviously, he hadn't relised I was in here."_

"I love you too dope." He whispered in Naruto's ear, seeing as he had unconsciously gotten although up to Naruto, without Naruto noticing.

"Ss-Sasuke!" He yelled, surprised as he jumped out of his chair in front of the piano.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, and it was beautiful. I didn't know you could play I didn't know you shared my feelings…"

"Well now you do! I've always loved you!"

"Me too dope."

"Ne, Sasuke.."

"Naruto..."

Then Naruto moved forward to snuggle into Sasukes cheast and silently cry happy tears. Sasuke rubbed soothing circles into his back before gently lifting his face and softly kissing his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crappy ending I know, But give me credit, It was my first song fic. I also wouldn't mind some constructive critism in your reviews! Plus I was getting bored and being a bit lazy while I wrote this.

CHANGED THE ENDING!! I'm sorry. I couldn't stand the old ending, it was HORRILBE. So I changed it. I like it better this way.


End file.
